The Bachelor
by Magenta Sky
Summary: First person who votes gets to pick who gets the First Impression Rose! I will try to make this like the Bachelor as much as possible! Your votes decide who wins, and who goes home! Rated T for later chapters...
1. Introduction

_Author's Note:__ I'm going to try to make this like __**The Bachelor **__as much as possible, and I need everyone's help to do it! I'll post an activity, everyone will do it, people will talk, yada-yada… and I want __you__ to __**vote for the winner!**__ Whoever gets the __least__ amount of votes by the deadline will be sent home. If it's more than one person going home, the people with the bottom votes will go home._

_This first week, there will be 9 women: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn. The Bachelor will remain a mystery until the first chapter is up:-P_

_For all you know, there could be __**more than one **__Bachelor! (Oooh! Sneaky!) I will explain the rules in more detail in the first chapter. _

_There will be a __**First Impression Rose! **__The person who submits the first vote will pick which girl will receive the First Impression Rose via comment or message._

_Your votes decide who wins The Bachelor's heart!_

_How votes will be decided/How to vote:_

_I will give one week for gathering votes, counting them, and writing the next week's activites. You may send the votes through reviews, messages to me, and emailing me. My email should be on my profile, but if you're having computer problems of some kind, my email is You may vote for more than one person, if you desire! I need a lot of people to vote so that I can eliminate people easier by your votes, rather than by my opinion because not enough people voted. Please vote! _

_I will also accept activity suggestions! If you want to see the girls and The Bachelor go on a certain date, or to a certain place, then send me a message, and I will choose randomly which of your activities to do. If nobody suggest anything, then I'll think of something for them to do… but where's the fun in that!?_


	2. Let's Meet The Ladies

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's Note!_

_Thank you __**AnimeFreak688**__ and __**Lina Hino **__for the first reviews! I __really__ appreciate it, and I shall grant your wishes now :-P_

_A grand total of __**11 people **__voted, and the votes have been added up! I had to do a raffle to see which girl with the lowest votes had to go home… something I wanted to avoid altogether, but it's still a surprise! (evil laugh) Thank you for your votes! I just wish there were more people voting… I even turned on __**anonymous**__ votes so that everyone could vote X-D_

_Uhh… There wasn't any voting intended for the Bachelors… so, for those who wanted to pick Vegeta: Sorry! However, I'm willing to incorporate him in future chapters, just for you, __**sailorisy**_

_**REMEMBER:**__I said you could vote for __more than one person__! Only two people (__**MoonBunny615 and Ben**__) voted for more than just one girl! For that, I thank you. You made the voting a little easier one me. Seriously, you did! _

_Anyway… to the story!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This season, on The Bachelor:

_Trunks and Gohan have been through it all: A rough childhood, over-protective mothers, fighting evil monsters, defeating bad guys, risking their lives for the greater good of humankind, and much, much more. They both feel it is time to settle down, and possibly get married and raise a family. _

_Now, both must endure the hardship of deciding which woman to choose as their future wife. Yes, you heard me… __**both**__ of them! We will be having a __**Double Bachelor**__ series this season! However, with there being two bachelors, there will be fewer girls than the traditional Bachelor series. Rather than beginning with 20 or 25 women, we will begin the season with 9 women. Over the course of each week, the Bachelors will decide which woman will stay, and which will go home, via __**Rose Ceremony**_

_Please keep in mind, though that this is no ordinary Bachelor season! You will be following the Bachelors, the women, the drama, the emotions, the activities, the Rose Ceremonies, __**and**__ helping Trunks and Gohan pick their match-made-in-heaven woman. _

_Be careful, though… you don't want to send the wrong woman home!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks slipped into his black suit pants (while trying desperately not to fall) in the very fancy bathroom connected to his room, near the back of the mansion.

As you probably guessed, the mansion does not belong to Trunks or Gohan. They are just borrowing it for the Double Bachelor series.

This very same mansion was used in The Bachelor: Officer and a Gentleman series.

Trunks knew how important this evening was going to be, and he wanted to look absolutely perfect for the occasion. This could be the night he meets his future wife, and he didn't want a single thing out of place upon her arrival.

Gohan tromped into Trunk's room, without knocking of course, and sat on Trunk's King-sized bed cross-legged. He was wearing an identical black suit like Trunk's. Trunks heard him enter the room, and peered his head through the threshold of the bathroom, "What are you _doing_ here, Gohan? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Trunks buttoned up his pants, and walked into the room. His black socks scuffed against the rough carpet.

"I'm already ready! I'm just waiting for _you_ to finish because the producer told me we both had to go outside, _together_," Gohan rolled his eyes a bit, but then diverted them to the yellow rose on Trunk's dresser. Gohan's left eyebrow perked up, "Trunks, why do you have a yellow rose, and I have a purple rose?"

Trunks glanced at the little yellow rose and smiled. He looked back at Gohan, "Well, I asked the producers if my First Impression Rose could be yellow, and he said 'sure'. You have a _lavender_ rose because I asked for that, too."

"Thanks for asking," Gohan shot him a cynical glare. "Well, what do they mean, since they're different colors and all?" Gohan seemed to pull his little lavender rose out of thin air, and he started staring at it.

"_Yellow_ means 'A promise for a new beginning' and _lavender_ means 'Enchantment'," Trunks picked his rose up, and smelled it. He walked over to the bed where Gohan was, still looking at his rose, and slipped on his black dress shoes.

"Aww… how come you got the cool rose?" Gohan whined, looking up from his rose as he was pushing himself off the bed.

They both quietly left the room together, just like the producer wanted, and they both were very excited, but also scared out of their minds at the same time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glad you two could make it," said Cedric, their producer, and _also_ their Host.

"Yeah, Trunks was being such a girl! I was ready half an hour ago…" Gohan lightly punched Trunks in the arm, grinning. Trunks moaned in frustration, but let Gohan's comment slide, this time.

"Are the women ready yet, Cedric?" Trunks asked, looking Cedric in the eye.

Cedric was a built fellow, no older than 30, and he was wearing a wedding ring. He was a little bit shorter than Trunks, had really short black hair that stood up in wavy spikes, and big dark brown eyes. He was a good person, by Trunk's and Gohan's standards, and they both trusted him pretty well. He was a long-time friend of both of their mothers' way back in the day, before the two boys were even born.

Cedric looked at Trunks and Gohan and smiled, "I hope you know that there will only be 9 women this season… so, whoever you pick, it's going to be a really _big_ pick!"

Gohan didn't look at Cedric, but looked out at the fountain nearby in the garden instead, "Yeah, we were already informed that earlier this morning."

Trunks noticed a couple of white and gold columns behind Cedric, "Are those going to be the platforms we use for the roses?"

Cedric turned around, "Why, yes! I almost forgot! Yes, those are going to be the columns you two will use tonight when the women come down here." Cedric grabbed them both with one hand each, and placed them in front of Gohan and Trunks. "I may not be a Saiyan, but I'm no weakling, either!" They all laughed together for a brief moment, then Cedric's cell phone suddenly rang. Cedric pulled out his black flip phone, and stepped to the side for a moment.

"Do you think that's the signal that the girls are ready?" Gohan turned to Trunks, who seemed nervous.

"I hope so! I just want tonight to be all over with! I think the butterflies in my stomach are going to bust a hole in me any minute now…" Trunks muttered after gently setting his yellow rose on his column.

"I know what you mean, but you have to hold yourself together, at least for tonight. As soon as tonight's over, you'll feel a whole lot better… trust me!" Gohan placed his right hand on Trunk's shoulder, and shook it a little. Gohan placed his lavender rose on his column and turned his shoulders towards Cedric.

Cedric was just walking back to them, and Gohan smiled, "Good news, boys: The girls are going to be here within the next 10 minutes!"

Trunks sighed, "Great… the butterflies are going to kill me for sure!"

Gohan started laughing, and then Cedric joined in. Trunks just stood there, holding his hand on his stomach, hoping to ease the fluttering.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cedric was right on the money, because those girls really _did_ show up in no later than 10 minutes!

Cedric smirked, and headed inside to prepare the wine and snacks for the evening. On his way down the stairs, he called back at Trunks and Gohan, "Don't give those roses to the prettiest girl! Give them to the first girl you have a connection with! That's the _biggest_ mistake of past Bachelors!"

With that, Trunks and Gohan nodded, and faced the upcoming black limousine. Apparently, each limo had only three women in them, and they had to give their rose to the first woman who really lit a spark.

Trunks could cut the tension with his sword, and that wasn't a really good feeling to have. He wanted tonight to be special, not fearful. As the door to the limo opened, Trunks took the biggest breath of his life, and exhaled more air than he though he even had.

Gohan whispered to him, "Hey, what if we both end up liking the same girl?"

Trunks looked at him, confused, and smirked, "That won't happen! And, besides, you wouldn't fall for the same girl as I would. We're total opposites, and so are our tastes in women." Gohan shrugged, and turned his body back towards the limo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door was open. The first girl had stepped out of the limo, and was approaching Trunks and Gohan. She was wearing a stunning, and strapless, red dress that draped past her ankles, with long white gloves that reached a few inches past her elbows, and a white shawl wrapped around her elbows and dignified shoulders. Her shiny, blonde hair was up, done in a high-fashion bun, along with little white flowers that weaved in and out of her thick locks. Her big blue eyes made contact with Gohan's first, immediately making him blush.

"Hi, my name is Mina," She smiled, reaching out to hug Gohan. Gohan readily accepted and hugged her back, being careful not to snap her in half. "It's really nice to meet you two tonight!" She turned to Trunks, and held out her arms again. Trunks reached out for her, embracing her, also trying not to snap her in half.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mina!" Gohan let out, his face was beating read with all of his blushing. He tried to resist giving her the First Impression Rose, taking in what Cedric had told them. '_I need to wait just a little bit longer…'_ he thought to himself, trying so hard not to just throw the rose at her without seeing the other women.

Mina walked between the guys, and down the long corridor of tiki torches towards the mansion, and even turned around to wave at them one last time before entering.

"Gohan! You're so stupid…" Trunks looked over at him, smirking.

Gohan's face was still beat read, "Are you blind? Did you see her! She was absolutely _beautiful_! I just wanted to chuck that rose at her and call it a night!"

"Remember what Cedric said, Gohan. We have to be careful tonight, especially with the First Impression Rose. We don't want to just give it to the most beautiful girl… we want to give it to the first girl that takes our breath away…" Trunk's voice faded as another woman stepped out of the limo and walked towards them.

This girl seemed a little insecure, judging by her unsteady walk, but she managed to walk up to them without looking down at all. Her blue hair was very short, but very pretty. Not a lot had been done to her hair, leaving it naturally how it was cut. Her very light blue halter dress was a ballroom gown, almost resembling a prom dress, with white floral embroidery coming from the chest all the way down to the bottom of the dress. She wasn't wearing any gloves, unlike the first girl, but her wrists had various blue and white bracelets dangling from them, softly chiming whenever she moved them. Her deep blue eyes went for Trunks first, and then darted to Gohan's.

"M-my name is Amy," She reached out to Gohan as if she wanted to shake his hand. Gohan stuck his hand out, and when she grabbed it, he pulled her into him and held her in an embrace. She was surprised at first, but thanked him for the hug. She turned to Trunks and hugged him, thinking that he might have done the same thing as Gohan if she wanted to shake his hand. Trunks hugged her, smiled, and then shook her hand. Amy smiled, her cheeks flushed in pink.

Trunks looked at her dress, and smiled, "I love your dress. It's very beautiful and elegant!"

Amy smiled, "Thank you very much… I really appreciate that."

She smiled sheepishly, and walked off, turning once again back at Trunks before she stepped inside.

Gohan turned to Trunks, grinning, "Did you really like her dress, or were you just being nice?"

"I really _did_ like her dress! It was very mature, elegant, and it seemed to fit her personality very nicely," He turned to Gohan, furrowing his eyebrows. "Did _you_ like her dress?"

Gohan turned back to make sure Amy was gone, and turned back to Trunks, "I liked it and all, but it kinda reminded me of my Senior Prom… Not _exactly_ a memory I want to bring back."

They both sighed, and turned towards the limo. The final girl was slipping out of the door, and Gohan was immediately sucked in.

This girl was fairly tall, and seemed to have a tomboyish charm about her. Her long, silky black hair was down, reaching just above her hips. Her dark brown eyes immediately stared into Gohan's, and Gohan's immediately in hers.

She was wearing an off-the-shoulder yellow dress that reached just a few inches past her knees. The fabric of her dress seemed thick, instead of sheer like the other girl's dresses. She was wearing matching simple, yet elegant, yellow high heels with thin yellow ribbon wrapped around both of her ankles, a gold heart-shaped locket around her neck, and matching gold chandelier earrings that almost touched her dignified shoulders.

Her walk was strong and heavy, heels thudding the ground as she approached the men. Her lustrous hair floated behind her, as if it was weightless. Her dress highlighted every feature on her body: her poised shoulders, her beautiful legs, her sturdy arms, her thick hair, and her deep eyes. She reached the men, a small smile formed on her flawless face.

Gohan stood there like a fool, staring into her eyes. His mind was gone.

Trunks looked back at Gohan and then at the girl, but did a double take back to Gohan. Trunk's eyes widened and he prodded Gohan's arm with his shoulder, "Gohan… Gohan!"

Gohan seemed to snap back into reality, but still looked at the girl like a fool. Trunks even thought he saw a hint of drool on the corner of Gohan's lips.

"Oh, oh… uhh… Sorry!" Gohan stammered. The girl giggled, her face turning pink.

Trunks just smiled, and tried to pretend that his friend was somewhat normal.

"My name's Rei," she said.

"My name's Gohan," he said, reaching out to hug her.

Gohan felt this surge of _worth_ coming from her body. He felt as if she was _meant_ to be there for him.

He wasn't sure if it was love at first sight, but it was pretty damn close!

When they separated, she went over to Trunks, introduced herself, and hugged him as well. She smiled once more at Gohan, and began to walk down the pathways to the mansion. Gohan just watched her walk away.

"Gohan!" Trunks looked at him, shocked.

"What?" Gohan said without looking at him. He was too busy staring at Rei.

"Uh… News flash! You have a _rose_!" Trunks grabbed the lavender flower, and flashed it in front of Gohan's eyes. Gohan immediately snapped his head towards Trunks, and snatched the flower. "Oh God! I totally forgot!"

"Just run over there, and give it to her!" Trunks said sternly, looking at Rei.

"Right. Thanks!" Gohan leaped up into the air, and landed right in front of Rei just as she was about to put her hand on the doorknob.

"Gohan?" Rei gasped, and took a few steps back.

"Rei, it wouldn't be right for me to let you inside that mansion without _this_…" he pulled the rose from behind his back, and presented it to her. "Will you accept this rose?"

Rei looked puzzled for a bit, and looked into Gohan's eyes. Gohan wasn't sure, just by looking at her, if she would take it... but he didn't lose hope.

Rei looked down at the little flower, and a little curve formed on her lips. She looked back up at Gohan, and placed her hands on his, "Of course I will!"

Gohan's face immediately lit up, and he had a grin that reached ear to ear, "That's great! Thank you so much! You just made my night!"

Rei giggled once more, and her face turned pink once more as well, "I really appreciate that! Thank you so much for giving it to me! …_You_ just made _my_ night!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next limousine pulled up. Trunks knew someone here _had _to receive his rose, and he didn't want to give it to just _any_ girl. He was _really_ looking for the girl who would take his breath away.

Gohan made it back to Trunk's side just in time before the door flew open.

"Gohan… what if I don't meet her tonight? What if this whole thing was some huge mistake?" Trunks became panicked, his eyes growing wide from the realization that maybe his dream girl wasn't going to put herself out there enough to be on a reality dating series.

"Trunks… she'll be here. Trust me," Gohan looked into Trunk's eyes, and saw the anxiety and fear. There were six more girls left to meet tonight, and Gohan had already found his recipient of his first impression rose. He could sense that maybe Trunks was right. Maybe Trunk's dream girl wasn't there tonight. Nevertheless, Gohan didn't want to lose hope, he knew that there could be six more possibilities waiting for Trunks in those limos, and that Trunks was just getting a little nervous. "Trunks, there are six more women left. That's six more possibilities. I think you'll find her!"

Trunks took a deep breath, and looked into Gohan's eyes, still unsure, "What if she isn't here? What if you find your match, and I don't?"

Gohan put his hand on Trunk's shoulder and smiled, "Then we'll keep on looking. I won't give up on you, man."

Trunks smiled, and turned back to the limo. The girl was already halfway down the path towards them. They were too distracted to even notice her… how terrible.

Gohan put his hand back by his side, and smiled at the girl. She was wearing a simple black cocktail dress with black pumps, and shiny silver hoop earrings. Gohan could tell by looking at her that she was a tomboy… something he thought was a _very_ attractive trait in a woman. She had very short blonde hair in a pixie cut, which brought out her high cheekbones and big blue eyes.

"My name's Amara. It's nice to meet you," She reached out to hug the two men. Gohan liked her spunk, but kinda disliked her height. She was almost as tall as he was! Trunks didn't say much other than 'Nice to meet you', which bummed Gohan out a bit.

After she walked into the mansion, Gohan tapped Trunk's shoulder, "Just because I found a girl of interest doesn't mean you won't. Stop being so negative! For all you know, her first impression could occur when we're inside the mansion after all this is done."

Gohan made a good point. Perhaps his girl's first impression was not meant to be outside shaking his hand or hugging him. Maybe she was inside waiting for him already.

"I'll try not to, but it's going to be a little difficult," Trunks sighed heavily.

The next girl stepped out. The first thing Trunks noticed about her was her long, dark green hair. It was beautiful, but it was green. Gohan smiled as she approached, trying to make a good impression, unlike Trunks, who was being a "negative Nancy".

"Well, hello! My name is Michelle… nice to meet you two, finally!" She smiled, her white teeth piercing the night like a lighthouse. Up close, Trunks could see that her hair was not only green, but also blue. It was green-ish blue-ish… not something he thought was magnificent. She walked down the hallway, and all Trunks could do was just hope that, maybe, his girl will be here… somewhere.

The next girl arose from the limo.

"Wow… she's _really_ tall!" Gohan whispered, as she stood erect next to the limo door.

"She certainly _is_… wow," Trunks eyed her real quick, and noticed that she wasn't even wearing heels! She was just _naturally_ tall.

The girl approached the men, wearing a dark green, v-neck ball gown that went past her ankles. She had to pull it up a couple of times so she wouldn't trip, which is how Trunks noticed her shoes. They were little black ballet flats with tiny sparkles bordering them. She was also wearing a little black choker around her small neck and very short, black gloves. Her long, thick, and wavy brown hair was up in a fancy ponytail, and her hazel eyes were decorated with various shades of green, and _lots_ of eyeliner.

"My name's Lita. It's really to meet you," Lita smiled, just like the others, and reached out to hug Gohan and Trunks, just like all the others.

Trunks was getting a little agitated with the repetition, but all he could do was grin and bear it.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Lita!" Gohan smirked, Trunks following suite.

She briskly walked down the hall, her green dress wobbling up and down with her powerful movements.

"Are you sure I'll find her?" Trunks was getting a little worked up, and Gohan was getting a little worried. He could sense that Trunks was going to lose it at some point. Trunks was never really good at handling stress.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trunks… chill out. I swear, you are being so picky! For all you know, you could have already met her, and she's just waiting for you in the house," Gohan frowned at Trunk's negativity, wondering why he was getting so worked up. Usually he isn't like this… there had to be something else that was bothering him on top of all this. That was the only logical explanation.

Trunks glanced at him, and didn't say anything. He knew Gohan meant well, but he also knew that he was a fool. He was a considerate fool.

The seventh girl emerged from the limo. Trunks could tell she was very tall as well, but not as tall as Amara. She was wearing a strapless brown ball gown with long black gloves, and, obviously, heels because Trunks could hear them clip against the ground. Her long, wavy green hair was left down, with the exception of a few bobbing pins here and there to keep it from getting in her face.

"Hello, my name is Trista," she waved from afar, taking a few more steps towards the guys, and then giving them each a hug. She was about as tall as Trunks, but had a ways to go before reaching Gohan up there in the clouds. She also seemed a little older than the other girls did.

"How are you doing, Trista?" Gohan asked, smiling.

"I'm… pretty nervous," she giggled and looked at Trunks. "Other than that, I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

Gohan smiled, and she walked off, but not before saying a few more words of thanks to the men.

"Two women left," Trunks sighed, frowning.

"Trunks…," Gohan trailed off, his voice taking a tone signaling that he was getting annoyed by Trunk's whining.

Trunks sighed again. He was getting rather annoyed of himself, also. He just wanted to find the girl, give her the rose, and call it a night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile, in the limo…_

"Are you excited?" a blonde girl with a long, puffy white dress looked over to her left at another girl, who was wearing a black and dark purple ball gown with long black gloves, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well… uhh… I'm a little nervous. I don't know--"

"Don't know what? Don't know if you wanna do this?" the girl in the white looked puzzled, as if hearing such a thing was a sin. "C'mon! You'll have a lot of fun! Just put yourself out there, and you should do fine," the girl in the white put her hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"Well… I guess I could. I mean, there's nothing else I can do, right? If he doesn't like me, then it won't be the end of the world, I suppose," her eyebrows slanted, as if she was sad.

"That's the spirit!" the blonde girl giggled, and moved her hands into her lap. "If he doesn't like you, then obviously he wasn't meant for you!"

"Well…" the girl in the black blushed.

"Well, what?"

"There are two of them. Two bachelors…," she looked down at her folded palms. "What… what if I like both of them?"

"Well, then that would be a problem. I seriously doubt you will, though, since they're both two completely different people. You'll like one of them. I don't know which one just yet, but you'll like _one_ of them," she looked out the window, waiting for some kind of cue to exit the limo. "Besides, the producer said that they're almost polar opposites. It's going to be kinda hard for you to like both of them. Trust me. I know you very well, and I know that you deserve a good man. You've been through a lot in your life, and I want you to be happy. One of these men _has_ to be your golden ticket, and, if not… ehh… maybe you can have your own bachelorette show in the future!"

The girl in the black laughed, covering her mouth with her right hand. The blonde girl giggled to herself, and looked out the window again. She noticed Trista was leaving, and began to step out of the door.

"Don't worry… you'll be fine!" she smiled once more at the girl, and then hopped out.

"Good luck!" the girl in the black waved at her, waiting for her cue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan tapped Trunk's shoulder, whispering, "Look at _her_! She's beautiful."

Trunks nodded, and smiled, trying to be polite once again.

This blonde girl was wearing a white, poofy dress, almost resembling a wedding gown. Gohan whistled in amazement of the dress. It certainly didn't look cheap. The girl's extra long, blonde hair was up in two pigtails at the top of her head, seeming to come out from two little buns. Gohan's eyebrows rose into the air, and he gave a slight nod in approval.

"Wow… she must be like, some princess or something! She looks like she was raised in a wealthy family of some kind," Gohan whispered again.

"Hi, guys!" she said, cheerfully. "My name is Serena."

"Hi, Serena!" Gohan and Trunks said at the same time. They seemed to like her girly charm a lot, especially Gohan.

"How are you doing tonight?" Gohan asked, staring right into her baby blues.

"I'm doing fairly well… just a little nervous, that's all!" she smiled, eyeing Gohan's muscles and hair.

"I _really_ like your hair. It is _so_ long!" Gohan mumbled, trailing off.

"Awe! Thanks!" she giggled, carrying on with her girly spunk. "I've been growing it since birth."

After a while of talking about hair, Serena looked back at the limo, and then back at the guys.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two later," she whispered in a flirty voice, waving as she walked off. Gohan could see out of the corner of his eye that she was still looking at him.

"Hmm… I think she likes you!" Trunks said in a monotone voice, as if he was trying to point something out sarcastically.

"I think she does… weird," Gohan looked at Trunks, slightly confused.

"How is that weird? You two were flirting up the Ying Yang!" Trunks teased.

"Well… _so_?" Gohan muttered. "There's nothing _wrong_ with that!"

Trunks shrugged, smiling. He seemed to be in a lighter mood. Maybe all he needed was a good laugh.

"Trunks, this is the last girl," Gohan suddenly became serious.

"Yeah, I know…," Trunks sighed, staring at his little yellow rose. "But, maybe that's how it was supposed to be… right?"

"Maybe. Maybe the Gods love you, and they want your girl to be last!" Gohan suggested, shrugging.

"That would mean that they hate me!" Trunks whined. "Since they want me to suffer forever and ever until I actually meet her… I think that's hate."

"Or, maybe, it could just be some _tough love_," Gohan smirked.

"I can only hope,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in the limo…_

"Oh. My. Goodness…" the girl whispered. She had been peeking out of her window almost the entire time, watching Serena. She watched as Serena walked off past the guys, and, on top of that, without a rose!

"How could Serena not get a rose?" she asked herself aloud. "Serena is such a sweet girl…," she retracted herself from the window, and sat against the back of the leather limo seats. "Unless they're total jerks," she whispered to herself. She didn't want to think that, but she couldn't help it. She just couldn't see how someone as nice as Serena would be denied of receiving a rose.

She couldn't keep wondering forever. She had to go out there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks and Gohan were getting a little worried. Gohan was scared that Trunks would never find a girl he was interested in on this show, and Trunks was worried that Gohan would fall in love with one of these ladies while he was still trying to figure out if any of the girls were meant to be with him.

Just as Trunks eyed his rose once again, the limo door opened, and from it, another girl arose.

"Oh my…" Gohan whispered to himself. Trunks was still staring at his rose, not paying attention at all.

"Trunks… Trunks…," Gohan tapped his elbow against Trunk's waist. "Trunks, seriously, look at this girl."

Trunks looked at Gohan, puzzled, and then redirected himself to the approaching girl.

"Oh. My. Goodness…,"

Gohan couldn't help but smile at Trunk's expression. It was almost as if Trunks had just turned ninety-nine, and found the fountain of youth.

The girl was on the shorter side, and seemed a little young. Her long, flowing black gown was bordered in dark purple, with small purple flowers embroidered from the bust all the way to the bottom of the dress. She was also wearing long black gloves that reached just under her elbows. Her black hair was about shoulder-length, and it was cut so that she would have bangs. Her big, dark eyes glanced back and forth between the ground and the two guys. By the time she reached them, Trunks looked like he was face to face with an Angel.

"…_Hi_," Trunks whispered, still astounded.

"Hi," she replied, smiling. '_They don't seem like jerks…'_

"My name's Gohan," Gohan reached out to hug her. She accepted, and gave him a light hug, with a few friendly taps on his shoulder blades.

"My name is Trunks," Trunks finally peeped up, reaching out to hug her as well. She hugged him the exact same way she did with Gohan.

"It's nice to meet you two. My name is Hotaru," she smiled at Trunks, who seemed to be making another one of his freaky faces again. Gohan just tapped his elbow into Trunk's arm, attempting to bring him back to the real world.

"Oh… sorry!" Trunks said, panicked.

"It's okay. It's also okay to finally get out of that limo!"

"I bet it _is_," Gohan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hotaru, can I ask you something?" Trunks looked into her dark, hypnotic eyes.

"Okay. Sure," she smiled, a crooked line on her beautiful face.

"Will…," Trunks picked up his rose. Gohan nodded in approval.

"Will you… accept this rose?" he held it out to her, hoping that she would say yes, hoping that this could be the start of something beautiful, hoping that this might be the beginning of the end of his search for real happiness.

"Uhh…," Hotaru looked at the yellow rose, surprised and shocked that he would even consider her over _all_ of the other scouts. She wanted to take it, but something inside of her also wanted her to say no. She had no idea what to do for _herself_, but she knew what to do for _him_. "Yes. I will _accept_ your rose!" she smiled, hoping that the guilt would go away very soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note!_

_I guess you could tell that I was trying to speed up the introduction a little near the end… _

_Yeah, it was taking too long, and I didn't want you people waiting forever just for the girls to show up! I hope you all like it, and I hope you all vote some more!_

_I'm going to gather all the votes from my first introduction, and then from this chapter, and add them all up. __**Based on that, I will send about **__**three**__** girls home**__. Be careful whom you pick!_

_Also, for those who are concerned with Trunks: Yes, I made him seem a little more emotional than he normally is. I want to make him more emotional so that it makes it harder for him to make up his mind (which could be the cause of certain situations to come…). Reading this over again, I find Trunks to be a little… whiny, and that he complains too much, but I'll change that. I just wanted him to suffer a little bit :-P_

_**Hey! Don't forget: **__You can also __**vote for certain activities **__that they will be doing! If you send me a message with a suggestion or two, I will be __more__ than happy to consider it as the next event. If you don't send me any, I'll just have to make some up myself…_

_**Thank you **__**so**__** much for reading my fanfic! I know it's a little long, and I'm planning to make future chapters a lot shorter. Once again, thank you so much! **_

_**Heather C.**_

_**AKA: Magenta Sky**_


End file.
